Sylia
Back to character list Not to be confused with Silva Sylia is a Half-Dryad seeking to find and rescue Silva. Also Known As *Emissary of Silva Backstory Sylia was the result of an affair between a human and a dryad around 78 years ago. Because of how distant the two races had become, her parents believed that Sylia could help create peace between them. However, they were very wrong. After discovering her birth, the rest of the dryads were greatly offended. both her parents were taken and beaten to death for their offense, leaving the young Sylia devastated. Her being no older than 6 at the time, the dryads decided the young Sylia did not deserve to die, but, she was to remain exiled from the rest of the dryads, and left to live with the humans. The young and depressed Sylia was eventually taken in by a family in a small village, where she would be raised as one of their own. However, as years passed, they noticed she aged far slower than the rest of the children, and, as such, was constantly teased for it. The people of the village eventually realized she wasn't actually one of them, and became reluctant to care for her any longer, forcing her to go her own way. Shortly after, the village was ravaged by a trio of mechanical abominations, namely, the Destroyer, the Twins, and Skeletron Prime. Sylia attempted to stop them with her magic, but it was ineffective. She was left to watch her only home be razed to the ground and the souls of everyone she knew were absorbed by these monstrous cybernetic creatures. Then, as the beasts tired of their massacre, they began to chase after her, and she was forced to run, and hide in the woods where they would never find her. This has been the way she had lived ever since, hiding from the world and remaining indifferent, refusing to talk with anyone fearing she would just endanger them. That is, until, several decades later, she came across Steven, Michael, and the rest of their group. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Having not made an appearance in Arc 1, Sylia's existence at the time was simply implied. Hardmode Arc Abilities *Life Magic *Biokinesis *Plant Conjuration *Heightened senses *Above-average lifespan Equipment *Oversized stick *Dagger-esque thistles Weaknesses 'Fire and Brimstone' Being associated with nature, Sylia is susceptible to flames, as being exposed to fire can cripple her powers, leaving her weak and vulnerable. Personality Sylia is determined to prove herself to the world. Having been treated her entire life like an anomaly, she believes she can prove herself worthy of the title of Dryad by finding and rescuing Silva. Sylia is desperate for acceptance, often feeling that her very existence was a mistake, only fueling her determination to do the impossible. Goals *Restore Silva *Gain recognition *De-throne Yharim Relationships Silva From what she has heard of her, Sylia regards Silva as a role model, wishing to be recognized as a warrior just as the latter was. Steve Sylia has mixed feelings about Steve. While she admires his confidence, she finds his eagerness for battle a tad unsettling. Michael Sylia respects Michael as a friend. Seony Sylia respects Seony as a friend. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Terrarians Category:NPC Characters Category:Dryads Category:Female Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Sorcerers Category:WIP Pages Category:Mortals Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:The Final Stand Category:Skoores's Characters